Rosas carmesí entre sábanas negras
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo una inglesa le entregaba su rosa mistica a una sensual polaca gotica ShinkuxSuigintou, AU humanas Rated M por lemmon


**Hola mis queridos lectores/as**

**Otra historia de Rozen Maiden luego de 84 años, en este caso será otro One Shot de Suigintou intentando agarrarle, digo, arrebatarle la Rosa Mística a Shinku por enésima vez.**

**En este caso es un AU donde las muñecas son humanas y adolescentes**

**Que comience la historia de amor y pasión**

**Yuzu y fuera**

Estaba anocheciendo y todo era lo típico en la casa Sakurada, bueno específicamente en el apartamento donde vivían las siete hermanas adoptivas entre sí, las hermanas Rozen, familia multimillonaria de origen austriaco nacionalizada en Japón.

Suiseiseki, tercera hija y proveniente de Alemania molestaba a Hinaichigo, la sexta hija proveniente de Francia y a Kanaria, la segunda hija proveniente de Italia mientras su gemela, Souseiseki, la cuarta hija como también alemana trataba de tranqulizarla un poco mientras tanto Shinku, la quinta hija y proveniente de Inglaterra leía un libro. Intranquila... mirando a la luna por la ventana de vez en cuando y ojeando su reloj cada 10 minutos y luego a su móvil esperando un Whatsapp.

-¿Te pasa algo- desu? – Suiseiseki había notado lo rara que estaba su hermana menor, se veía bastante nerviosa.

-Nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada- desu... -

-¿Segura? - Esta vez era Souseiseki quien le preguntaba, tan seria y fría como siempre, si había alguien a quien era imposible mentirle, era a ella.

-No es nada, solo pienso. Que ya se está haciendo tarde, todos a dormir. - Dijo "ofendida" la inglesa cerrando su libro y entrando a su habitación para cerrarla con llave, a todas las hermanas les parecía raro. Al irse Kanaria, ya que Souseiseki se quedaría a dormir, se dispusieron a dormir.

Shinku, sin embargo, aún seguía despierta. Esperó y esperó mientras veía la hora de su móvil, esta vez sería la última y definitiva, donde esa sensual chica gótica le agarraría su "Rosa mistica" y acabaría con eso de una vez.

De pronto un ringtone sonó en su móvil a lo cual abrió el mensaje el cual sólo tenía el siguiente mensaje

"**Shinku... Esta vez caerás en mis manos, sufrirás y acabaré contigo… Te espero en mi apartamento o en el parque, vendré a más tardar a la 1:30, ya sabes tránsito de mierda"**

Debajo del mensaje estaba una chica de cabello blanco con mirada fría, como si fuera una sádica de antaño, una apariencia arrogante y quizás un porte de superioridad junto a un remarcable y voluptuoso cuerpo… Esa chica aparte de ser oscura era un ser diabólico y eso amaba de esa chica polaca de ojos magenta, de hecho esa chica era integrante adoptiva de la familia Rozen.

(Nota: Originalmente Suigintou es prusiana pero en la actualidad es un pequeño territorio dividido entre Alemania y Polonia decidí ponerle la nacionalidad polaca como la del difunto Juan Pablo II)

(…)

Mientras tanto desde un apartamento una especie de ser femenino usando casco junto a una ropa oscura de motociclista, de esas de cuero bien ajustable que remarcaba su cuerpo esbelto y sensual como lo era de ardiente miraba la luna y luego la hora. En menos de nada se sentó en su moto ninja la cual tenía unos decorados de luces moradas y unas cruces católicas al revés pintadas en blanco.

En menos de nada el misterioso espectro prendió los motores y se fue transitando como una sombra andante por toda la ciudad mientras ponía de música de fondo Bad to the bone, aunque primero pasó por el hospital de la ciudad a preguntar por una vieja amiga y luego de unos veinte minutos reanudó su faena hacia el parque de la plaza principal.

(…)

Shinku miró su reloj de su móvil 00:57, suspiró y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal del apartamento mientras usaba una chaqueta deportiva roja con gorra de la cual solo salían sus dos mechones rizados, una falda corta y medias blancas hasta la pantorrilla. Dio un respiro y salió caminando con precaución para tomar un bus hacia la plaza de la ciudad. Tras 9 eternos minutos, se encontró en un mundo frío, oscuro y dañado… Bueno la definición que podría darle a ese parque a estas altas horas de la noche, al menos no había gente indeseable.

-Justo como su corazón, da lástima- Dijo con tono de burla mientras de pronto un relámpago blanco iluminaba el lugar junto con el rugir de un motor.

-Mide tus palabras, preciosa- Era el espectro de la moto ninja negra y por alguna razón había un pequeño brillo rojo en los lentes del casco oscuro- Los ángeles te observan todo el tiempo cuidando que seas una niña buena.

La rubia inglesa giró de golpe y ahí estaba, esa sensual y temible chica gotica sentada en su moto ninja y luciendo una chaqueta apretada de cuero como esos apretados y calientes pantalones, Suigintou se llamaba. No le hacía gracia que se burlara de ella y menos usando el sarcasmo pero por otro lado… Sí que sabía tener lo suyo y lucirse con él.

De manera directa caminó hacia esa motociclista gótica la cual apagó su moto pero sin mover un solo dedo dentro de él

-No veo ángeles aquí, solo basura por doquier. - Esa palabra era un detonante pero eso le causó gracia a la motociclista la cual suspiró mientras alzaba un poco los lentes mostrando unos ojos rojos y una pequeña risa

-Ya lo has hecho otra vez… Sigues siendo una niñita irritante, como siempre

-Y qué me dices de ti, tú sigues siendo la misma chica diabólica que siempre has sido

-Bueno como digas pero te ordeno por favor que nunca me llames basura

-Yo insisto en que eres una basura… Solo que…- Caminó un poco más para ver de pies a cabeza a esa polaca guapa a lo cual colocó su mano sobre su cintura mientras con la otra decidió acariciar su abdomen en el cual según había oído que la joven polaca fue operada de una afección en su estómago cuando era niña.

-Eres una basura, solo que… Una basura bonita… Quizás bien hecha… Muy hermosa

Suigintou se echó una risa por lo bajito mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones enrollados de la rubia inglesa la cual se sonrojó pero sonreía por lo bajito, hubo un rato de silencio entre ambas chicas a lo cual la gótica polaca le ofreció un casco a su pequeña inglesa la cual se acomodó sosteniéndose de su cintura mientras zarparon hacia las zonas residenciales.

Dicen que estar con quién amas era como estar en un cuento de hadas pero Shinku estaba viviendo en uno de brujas solo que siempre prevalecía aquella pequeña premisa, "Y fueron felices para siempre", sin lugar era lo mejor en la vida y la polaca lo entendía.

(…)

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la polaca se quitó el casco y en efecto era aquella sensual mujer de cabello plateado y ojos magenta… Suigintou, era la primera hija y la única hija biológica del millonario Rozen Maiden de origen austriaco pero nació en Polonia por parte de su madre, de niña padeció una enfermedad que le afectaba el estómago de la cual se lamentaba diciendo que no estaba completa hasta que una joven japonesa aceptó ser la donante y desde entonces formaron una fuerte amistad.

Lo de su relación con Shinku pues comenzó cuando la inglesa era muy querida por su padre a lo que dieron inicio a una rivalidad pero luego de eso comenzaron de una manera a interesarse más entre ellas y al final comenzaron a salir y hacer cosas de parejas hasta tuvieron sus intimidades, de hecho esta noche era uno de esos tantos momentos.

Al entrar a la sala Shinku estaba aprisionada contra el sofá negro de terciopelo que adornaba la sala mientras que Suigintou dejaba su casco en el suelo y las luces no estaban encendidas pero podían verse gracias a la fuerte iluminación de la urbe hasta podría jurar que escuchó una risa macabra, de hecho la anfitriona prendió la tele a un volumen considerable con tal de que no oyeran los vecinos.

La polaca estaba sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la inglesa aprisionaba con su abrazo el cuello de la polaca gótica la cual quería saborear sus labios aunque por ahora quería dejar trizas su delicado cuello a punta de marcas

-Tranquila, no te arrancaré la cabeza, tendrás algo peor para tu muerte. Voy a disfrutarlo... -

-Suigintou... – La rubia estaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras aprovechaba para tocar los pechos a la ojimagenta la cual notó el tacto en esas partes

-Oye mañosa, no puedes hacerme daño... las puerquitas como tú solo me da asco. - La aprisionó más contra el sofá con fuerza, dejándola casi inmóvil en el suelo

-Quería divertirme, pero me quitas la paciencia. Vas a morir ahora mismo... - Dijo mientras alzaba las piernas de su víctima y apuntaba sus labios a los suyos

Pero en ese instante, Suigintou se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios quedando helada, no podía moverse. De pronto sintió que sus fuerzas se caían, mientras observaba con un repentino sonrojo a su inglesa y no entendía por qué no la "Mataba" de una vez. Se quedaba mirándola fijamente

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pequeña rubia haciéndola sonrojar y ocultando su rostro en sus pechos en desarrollo dejaba escapar un grito de dolor, ira, frustración y...

-Tengo hambre- Decía la pobre gótica que no se movía para nada de ese cuerpo pequeño

-¿Qué dijiste Suigintou? ¿Te sientes bien?

En menos de nada la pelialbina se paró mientras se rascaba el cuello mientras derramaba lagrimas estilo anime y se escuchaba un pequeño gruñido que por cierto dejaba con una gota en la sien a la rubia inglesa la cual suspiró y abrazó a la gótica de su corazón. Suigintou por su parte aceptaba el gesto abrazando a su pequeña inglesa, el hambre la derrotaba llevándola a la breve angustia pero cuando sentía a Shinku entre sus brazos sentía que caía en las espinas de una hermosa rosa como en embobarse por sus rojos pétalos.

Por ahora dejaba a la inglesa en el sofá y bajar un poco el volumen del televisor con tal de ir a la cocina para preparar algo para las dos sobretodo preparar un buen té a Shinku ya que en ocasiones llegaba a ser irascible cuando se trataba de la temperatura, al menos si sabía complacerla aunque no entendía porque tenía broncas con su sirviente Jun a cada rato.

(…)

Finalmente Shinku estaba en el cuarto de la anfitriona luego de casi estar toda eternidad dándose un buen baño de agua caliente mientras Suigintou estaba haciendo unas diligencias acerca de pagar los servicios públicos (Cuando vives en una zona residencial y ponen bronca con eso del arriendo como de los servicios), aunque debía estar hace como unos nueve minutos aunque por otro lado se dio un pequeño tour por el apartamento de la polaca.

Estaba bastante limpio y ordenada, con un exquisito gusto, parecía algo gótico, pero era muy elegante muy digno de ser un cinco estrellas. Recorrió gran parte del lugar; la sala, la cocina y el cómodo baño, hasta se encontró con la habitación que era bastante llamativa. Al entrar observó una gran cama, con sabanas de seda negra con rosas bordadas en morado, hermosas cortinas de tul negro, un gran espejo con marco de plata y pequeñas rosas de oro, sin olvidar el televisor LCD de 40 pulgadas y un buen equipo de sonido.

Se detuvo frente al gran espejo y agachó la cabeza, no creía que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¿Dónde estás…? - Al instante sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura

-En todos lados... – Le dijo una voz femenina en un susurro que la erizó, para luego darle un leve beso en la oreja a lo que la rubia inglesa se volteó

-Suigintou...

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-... – Infló las mejillas haciendo un tierno bufido de enojo

-Parece que no... -

-Enserio, suéltame... Debiste estar hace diez minutos o más -

-Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? - Dijo abrazándola de manera bien cariñosa con ambos brazos - Te extrañaba... Y sé que extrañas que te acaricie, la vez anterior no pudimos disfrutar nuestro tiempo a solas...

-Suigintou…- Se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras

\- Quiero sentir tus suaves pétalos rozando mi piel toda la noche- La miró a los ojos con amor y deseo mientras Shinku de manera cuidadosa puso una mano sobre su mejilla, era imposible escapar ante esa tierna mirada de parte de esos lindos celestes, por ella daría su corazón y dejar a un lado sus problemas.

Acto seguido, simplemente tomó su rostro con ambas manos, clavándole una mirada seductora.

-Déjame probar… Mi Carmesí

-Sugintou…-La inglesa no entendió lo que dijo sino hasta que la polaca ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro y iniciando su momento especial con un tierno beso. Forcejeando, Shinku trataba con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero el Ángel no la dejaría escapar... No ahora que había caído totalmente en sus espinas

Luego se separaron para luego verse con destello y lujuria, magentas y celestes se iluminaban a toda luz mientras la inglesa invitaba a su polaca a la pared, por ahora quería entregarse al amor de esa sensual chica gótica, ese cuerpo de diosa, esos ojos de sangre y ese cabello como la nieve.

-No eres nada justa…-Ahora todo era un duelo de bocas como de fuerzas fuerzas, Shinku luchaba para no ceder mientras trataba de tocar su cuerpo, mientras Suigintou trataba de sujetarla contra la pared y hacer su beso más apasionante.

La inglesa tampoco no iba a quedarse atrás mientras se alzó sobre la polaca que la sostenía de la cintura hasta caerse al suelo pero eso no hacía que dejaban de besarse apasionadamente, Shinku aprovechó para besarla más pasionalmente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Ahora ambas estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Acariciando la ropa apretada de cuero de Suigintou, contra el suelo sobre ella, ahí estaba Shinku haciendo algo que nunca jamás creyó atreverse a hacer. La pasión subía cada vez más y Suigintou comenzó a besar su cuello, la inglesa se erizó al sentir ese leve mordisco a lo que volvió a besarla y para mirarla a los ojos

-Shinku…

-Suigintou…

Las palabras sobraban, simplemente, la tomó una vez más y comenzó a besarla mientras la despojaba de su ropa que consistía en un camiseta roja, era la del Manchester United y una pantaloneta verde aunque Shinku optó por quitarse ella misma la camiseta del equipo inglés.

La polaca al ver su cuerpo que comparado con el de ella estaba en su pleno desarrollo pues la rubia inglesa era dos años menor pues no quedó de otra que poseerlo lanzándose sobre ese cuello de cisne blanco del Támesis

-¡Ah Suigintou!- Se tapó la boca al sentir que Suigintou le lamió el cuello a lo que de cuenta nueva la inglesa respondió con más besos, no oponía fuerzas ni nada ya que la polaca era completamente irresistible

-Sugintou- Le dijo jadeando en un susurro para luego comenzar otra ronda de besos

(Los puntos suspensivos son besos)

-Shinku… Déjame probar tu boca- Decía entre besos apasionados- Déjame probar tu cuello, tu piel... Esa piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí... Despójate de esas ropas que me impiden acariciar esa piel que tanto he ansiado todo este tiempo... – En menos de nada la volteó en el suelo y de nuevo besaba a su pequeña inglesa de manera lenta y suave.

-Suigintou…

-Sabes que te gusta que te bese, que te acaricie, que te toque... - La besó pasionalmente. No lo admitiría, pero tenía mucha razón.

En menos de nada Suigintou alzó como abrazó a Shinku de una manera tan protectora como amable como si estuviera débil. La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente. Quito su pantaloneta, acariciando suavemente su piel con la yema de sus dedos, retiró el sostén. Besó con frenesí su cuello y bajó hasta su pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo levemente, mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro mientras Shinku agarraba sus cabellos con tal de aferrarla hacia ella.

-¡Suigintou! ¡Ah, así, así!... No pares – La polaca siguió haciéndolo, bajando hasta su ombligo y luego besando su boca nuevamente. Lenta y tiernamente mientras la inglesa se sentía derretir entre sus brazos

-Mm... Suigintou... -

-Esta vez nadie va a interrumpirnos... - Dicho esto la besó nuevamente, esta vez Shinku no se quedó atrás y comenzó a besarla con la misma intensidad, acariciando su cuerpo sobretodo sus pechos a lo cual le abrió la chaqueta dejando ver su brassier negro lo bajó para besar y lamer sus pechos, succionando y lamiéndolos como una mascota fiel.

Pero no conforme con eso le bajó los pantalones dando con unas provocativas tangas aunque optó por besar y lamer su abdomen sobre todo la zona del estómago donde tenía una cicatriz pero ahora tenía un muy bonito tatuaje ahí mientras la polaca sonreía, esa rubia era muy buena y eso que era la primera parte ya que Shinku aprovechó para hurgar en su ropa interior entrando dos dedos dentro de la polaca la cual alzaba un poco la cabeza mientras tomaba la cabeza de su inglesa dejando que se divirtiera un poco con sus pechos o su tatuaje.

Ahora ambas chicas estaban en solo sus bragas entregándose con toda pasión, las alas negras de un ángel se mezclaban con los petalos de una rosa haciendo de ese escenario oscuro y gótico su nido de amor.

Ahora Suigintou le retiró a su amada las bragas mientras Shinku acariciaba levemente su pecho izquierdo temblorosamente con algo de torpeza debido a su tamaño.

-Shinku, ¿Tú te lo haces?- Le dijo divertida ante su nerviosismo mientras miraba la entrepierna de su inglesa

La rubia solo respiró más fuerte, frunció el ceño e hizo un tierno bufido de enojo

-Todos lo hacemos… Idiota

-Bueno, ya, tranquila- Pasó su mano acariciando su entrepierna.

-Ahh... Suigintou... - Le gustaba que susurrara su nombre, jadeante, con ese tono de voz, esos gemidos que solo ella podía lograr robarle. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Empezó besando cada centímetro de su piel, probando cada parte de ella, mientras Shinku le acariaba levemente las tangas con tal de igualarla o acariciando su trasero.

-¡A-Ahhh... ! ¡Suigintou! - Sentía que iba a darle un paro cardíaco ahí mismo cuando sintió la lengua de Suigintou en su entrepierna, sentía que se quemaba viva a cada caricia, cada tacto, cada roce... Eran sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, algo totalmente nuevo y excitante.

-Siente como el fuego te consume por dentro... Como la excitación te descontrola y te hace desear más... Siente el éxtasis... – La polaca se apartó la tanga para mostrar su concha abierta y mojada.

Y posicionándose mejor sobre ella, comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas, de tal manera que Shinku gemía tan fuerte que prácticamente gritaba. Cegada por la pasión y el placer, jamás habría creído poder sentir eso. Suigintou comenzó a besar y morder su cuello mientras lo hacía, siendo más brusca al punto de hacer que sus marcas de dientes se impregnaran en esa suave y linda piel como si hubiese sido seducida por un demonio

La rubia inglesa sentía algo inexplicable, doloroso y excitante a la vez, pero aún así no podía evitar quejarse por la manera en que la polaca gótica mordía su cuello y lamía sus orejas

-Tu dolor solo me causa más placer... Me incita a continuar... - Besándola pasionalmente, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca, probando el dulce néctar de sus labios mientras llegaban al clímax, simplemente perfecto.

La recostó sobre sí misma, acariciando su sedoso cabello, tratando de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones mientras la inglesa tomó su mano y la estrechó sobre la suya. Ya terminado el acto decidieron arroparse con las cobijas negras aunque Sugintou abrazaba a Shinku como si fuese una niña que estaba con su muñeca.

-Shinku, eres tan linda y tierna, por me perteneces...- Comenzó a hablar como una niña grande- Nadie más que yo puede tocarte, solo yo puedo tenerte... Y me aseguraré personalmente de que así sea

Apretó el puño mientras su rostro era a la de Joey Wheeler, con esa cara de "Ole pero que rico"

-Mataré a cualquiera que se te acerque... Eres mía...

-¿Incluso matarías a todos hasta Megu? Antes de hablar debes ser específica

-Dije cualquiera, obviamente no puedo hacerle nada a mi mejor amiga pero cuando me propongo en algo lo haré

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese horrible rostro? Das miedo- Suigintou volvió a la normalidad mientras Shinku la abrazó con más ternura

-Suigintou...

-¿Si mi vida?

-Te amo...

-Yo también mi cielo...

Se quedaron dormidas ahí, abrazadas, una con la otra mientras tanto el celular estaba vibrando ya que la pobre rubia tenía que asistir a clases… Al carajo, estaba en brazos de su amor, que se jodieran todos menos ella, ya comprendía a Sugintou con eso de "Voy a matarlos a todos".


End file.
